walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Roman (Video Game)
Roman/Andy Relation? Anyone else see a similarity between him(Roman) and Andy St. John? I let him live, so I'm not sure what happens if he died but...is it possible? They have similar faces and if he just adjusted his voice he'd look very much like him. Although, why would he adjust his voice? No one in the group at the Diner would know who he really is. Any thoughts? 17:56, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Dead? Whoaahhhahahahahahhaho Roman is dead.This is very good.I hate that bastard DraculaTepes14 (talk) 21:08, December 12, 2013 (UTC) So who killed Roman? That Carver guy?--RA (talk) 17:43, December 20, 2013 (UTC) I did not realise Roman was one of the dead guys when I watched the episode on Youtube. Well done to whoever noticed (although to be fair that's probably everybody but me). 20:33, December 21, 2013 (UTC) He killed Stephanie? Isn't putting Stephanie on his killed victims list borderline speculation? 20:34, December 21, 2013 (UTC) No, actually, it's not borderline, it is speculation. 16:50, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Hypocrisy? Roman wanted Stef dead because she tried to escape. Now, we do know that Carver hunts/has people hunt escapees. Roman probably tried to escape with that group that died around him, and ended up getting killed. This makes me hate him even more. TheWalkingEd (talk) 04:57, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Why is Roman's status Dead? We don't know for sure that's Roman in All That Remains. 'My Theory about Roman's death' I have a theory that kind of makes sense but I dont think it will match to this theory. So I had a theory that who killed Roman and so here is my suspects .Roberto''(if not shot by Roman)'' .''Carver or One of Carver's members or .Shel and Becca 'I'm doing Roberto and heres my evidence' 1. Roberto wanted revenge for nearly killing him 2. He might of survived from the bandits 3. Since he killed Boyd, its most likely he will strike again 'Flaws' 1. If Roberto wanted to kill Roman then I think Roman would have the skills to defeat Roberto 2. He might of died from the bandits 3. He was never seen again 'I'm doing Carver or one of Carver's Members and heres my evidence' 1. Carver shot Roman after finding him and possibly got attacked by Roman 2. One of Carver's members found Roman and killed him 3. Roman was seen by Carver's group alive but never had went face to face 'Flaws' 1. Carver only targeted Carlos and Sarah 2. Its most likely someone with knowledge of killing bunch of people is possibly not from Carver's group but an assasin 3. Carver or his Team probably doesnt know who is Roman 'Finally Shel and Becca, and heres my evidence' 1. When put in the van by Roman, Shel and Becca possibly killed Roman after dropping then off 2. Its mostly that Chel and Rebecca felt like they were kidnapped ''(opinion) 'Flaws' 1. Its kind of dangerous to kill someone while driving 2. Chel and Rebecca probably doesnt have the strengh to fight Roman 3. Its probably that she never had intentions to kill Roman ('''This just my Opinion, I want you to make a theory who killed Roman and hwo are the suspects and why)'''